Cage-door/shaft-door couplings are used in order to couple a cage-door leaf, which is actuated by a door drive, with a shaft-door leaf. An elevator cage comprises a door drive and a cage door with a cage-door leaf. In addition, arranged along an elevator shaft in which the elevator cage can be vertically moved are individual shaft doors each with a respective shaft-door leaf. The shaft doors are usually closed. However, in the case of appropriate positioning at a predefined stopping position of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft an interior space of the elevator cage can be entered via one of the shaft doors and the cage door. This can require synchronous opening and closing of the cage-door leaf and the shaft-door leaf of this stopping position, which can be ensured by the cage-door/shaft-door coupling.
The cage-door/shaft-door coupling can be fixed to a cage-door leaf. A coupling device by which the cage-door/shaft-door coupling can be actuated for the purpose of coupling is accordingly arranged at the shaft-door leaf at the predefined stopping position.
In the course of modernization of elevator installations, components of old door systems, including the cage-door/shaft-door coupling can be exchanged. In that case, the coupling devices can be retained. This can require different constructions of the cage-door/shaft-door couplings in correspondingly different elevator installations.